


A taste of strawberries to soothe your tears

by perivelle



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Children, Comfort, Crying, Cute, Cute Kids, Extra Scene, Fluff, Gen, Hiiragi protection, Little kids being cute adds to your lifespan, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perivelle/pseuds/perivelle
Summary: [Takes place during Mix_8]Prompt:"I like to think a child was staring at him while he cried on the train and he just waved and gave a teary eyed smile" -@mafuyuukis on Twitter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	A taste of strawberries to soothe your tears

**Author's Note:**

> Mix_8 deleted scene
> 
> Hiiragi + little kids = comfort.  
> That is all.

_Damnit. Why won't they stop?_ Hiiragi attempted to stop his tears from flowing by covering his eyes, but they just continued to trickle from in between his fingers. He couldn't put a lid on these emotions. It was as if Shizusumi not only cracked a piece of his heart, but melted the pieces along with it, leaving a forever gaping wound to leak his soul out.

He wasn't worried about how he was seen. He didn't care that all the people on the streets would see him crying. Any other time he would, he couldn't deny he was self-conscious about showing his emotions. However, all he could think about was Shizu. With every tear he remembered the pain of the moments that were getting milliseconds further away from now. In the back of his mind, the fear of this causing the two to become distant lingered, growing and looming over him. He didn't want to cry anymore. _It hurts._

As his legs weakly trailed along the pavement, the tears lost their weight and began to dissipate. However, the overwhelming emotions didn't leave him. Instead, they dissolved within him, reaching equilibrium until his fingertips. It was a feeling he couldn't get rid of. An ache that he couldn't escape. 

He finally sat down after reaching the bus, just barely missing it. He kind of wish he did. It would have been better to sit alone for awhile, but all he wanted to do was go home. He lay his head on the window, the chill slightly cooling his head which had been heated with flush from everything that had taken place.

"Mommy, that person is crying!" Hiiragi heard a child urgently inform his mother, to which a few voices shushed. _Great, the tears are flowing again._ He didn't want to be seen like this, but what could he do? He compromised by looking down, letting his hair fall in front if him to shield his reddened eyes from others' sight.

However, despite his efforts to hide, he heard tiny footsteps making their way over. Lightly pitter-pattering across the bus while it was stopped at a red light, using the many empty seats as a landing checkpoint.

"Mister!" Hiiragi turned his attention to the small voice calling to him. It was a small boy about six of age, and he had shortly cut brown hair parted by the middle. He kind of looked like the younger version of himself.

"Yes?" Hiiragi asked politely, despite his shakey voice.

The boy shuffled through items in his pocket. His eyes slightly lighting up when Hiiragi assumed the boy had found what he was looking for. "This is for you!" He said with an innocent excitement, pulling out a strawberry flavoured lollipop. 

The boy put the lollipop into Hiiragi's hand, and then moved his small thumbs to his eyes to wipe away Hiiragi's tears. "Don't cry, mister! You need to smile so the fairies will come to you!"

Hiiragi's eyes slightly widened, surprised at the small boy's action. He closed his eyes for a bit, resting his mind, and opened them again to give the boy a small smile through his own tears. 

"Thank you, I'll cherish this lollipop."

"No! You have to eat it! Or the magic won't work." 

Hiiragi gave the boy a weak laugh, questioning the young boy's logic. However, he wanted to believe it. 

"Ok, I will."


End file.
